


A Blader Style Confession Booth: World Championships Version

by Falco276



Category: Metal Fight Beyblade | Beyblade: Metal Fusion
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-23
Updated: 2014-02-23
Packaged: 2018-01-13 12:52:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1227025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Falco276/pseuds/Falco276
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's baaaack! Following A Blader Style Confession Booth is the second one of Confession Series. You've seen the Season 1 Bladers do it now it's time for the World Teams to announce their embarrassing moments. So what are you waiting for? Start clicking and start reading. LAST CHAPTER IS UP!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Wang Hu Zhong

**Skylark: Finally, after a lot of research and browsing through magazines I finally have all of their confessions. I've finished Season 1 and now this. I'm planning to make one for the 4D series which I am currently watching on Cartoon Network since they finally decided to dub them. Thank you 'Patience is a virtue' saying. Please note though that I am also writing Metal! Awards so I might be late in updating this weekly.**

**I don't own MFB if I did I wanna make GalaxyShipping and WhalesShipping in the canon.**

**First up…Wang Hu Zhong!**

* * *

**Da Xiang**

This happened in the summer after the World Championships. One of Chao Xin's fangirls threw a party in our honor even if we didn't win. Hours later, we heard that somebody drowned. I took some medical seminars so they urged me to do CPR. I have to admit I was a bit tipsy from something Chao Xin made me drink so I accidentally vomited on the girl's face!

She woke up and freaked out.

Since then I never drink anything Chao Xin offered anymore.

**Chao Xin**

Do I have to do it?

_Yes. That girl has our beys remember? So duck it up!_

It's 'suck it up', Mei-mei. Sheesh.

One day I was walking back to Beylin Temple after some training when I bumped into this amazingly cute girl. I was about to apologize and maybe get her number when she suddenly judo flipped me over her shoulder. What's worse, I split my pants right in front of my fangirls. -_-" *depression*

**Chi-Yun**

For training the team and I were supposed to race around town up to the finish line somewhere. I was in the lead and only a few feet away from the finish line, which was pretty good since I made a bet with Chao-Xin….

_How come I am always involved in your confessions?_

…Moving on. I turned around to give a triumphant grin but because of that I didn't notice where I was going so I fell in an open manhole. -_-" Good thing Chao Xin put off the bet after seeing my state. That earned him some friendship points.

_I am a great friend, aren't I?_

And now he lost them.

**Mei-mei**

I was going to pick up my uncle who was visiting China fro a business trip. The train stopped and I saw him waving at me so I ran towards him to give him a hug. But when I looked back I found out I hugged another person instead. The only thing that made me feel better is when I saw uncle hugged the wrong person as well.

Guess that kind of accident runs in the family.

* * *

**And done!**

**Review and tell me what ya think!**

**Next up: Team Lovshunka.**


	2. Team Lovushka

**Wow. I haven't updated this fic for along time. Everyone feel free to kick me. I deserve it.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Team Lovshunka**

**Aleksei**

Okay, so I'm pretty sure everyone knows about my crush on Madoka, right? Here's the story of how I got rejected. My team and I were invited to Gan Gan Galaxy's celebration party. We were playing Truth or Dare with the others. I got dared by Lera to pretend I'm going to propose my true feelings for my crush. Without a moment's hesitation I started to pretend to confess my feelings for said crush. But due to a slip of a tongue I accidentally said Madoka's name. Thankfully, no one heard that-or so I thought. As it turns out Lera was recording it all along. I only found out when she played it on the sound system-in front of everyone to hear. At the end of the party Madoka said she liked someone else and that we shoul stay friends. /3

**Lera**

Before I developed an interest for astronomy I used to be part of a marching band because my Mom forced me too. One day, I was going to lead our band since the leader couldn't make it. I began marching. However, the farther I seemed to get the less noise I heard. I thought it was just a simple trick of the ears but when I looked back I realized why:

I marched at the wrong direction.

**Nowaguma**

Uhm...I was really in a bad mood last week so when I bumped into Aleksei by accident I began screaming at him. It was only when he tapped me on the shoulder that I realized I'd been screaming at a pole instead. -_-"

* * *

**Next up: Team Wild Fang**


	3. Team Wild Fang

**I'll repost Kyoya's and Benkei's just for the heck of it...**

**Hey guys! Guess what, guess what, guess what? Come on guess. Aww the heck with it I'll just tell you.**

**IT'S OUR SEMESTRAL BREAK!**

**I am now celebrating a one week off school which means I can now type my unpublished stories filing up my journals. :) You'll be seeing a lot of my work soon. :)**

**I don't own MFB**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Team Wild Fang**

**Kyoya Tategami**

Back when I was in kindergarten there was this one guy named Tony. one day I tied him on a tree using his sweather's sleeves just for fun. Years later I rembered that I I felt guilty ( **A/N: If it's possible. He is Kyoya after all)** I tried to search for him so I can apologize. When I did found him he was already a great Blader. Not as great as me but still great. I tried to apologize but he laughed at me. Why? It turns out I was the one who got tied to on a tree by my sweather. I told the story so many times I must've bended the facts a little. In the end he apologized and we decided to forget about that...incident. We also battled but as you'll probably guess. I won.

**Benkei Hanawa**

I think one of the most embarrassing things that happened to me was back when I was a kid. I was playing soccer with some of my neighborhood friends. Our team hasn't scored a goal yet so I just charged forward and scored. I cheered but everyone was either looking at me in anger or in confusion. One of my friends told me what was wrong.

I scored in our own goal.

**Nile**

I didn't really tell anyone this during the World Championships but I have a girlfriend back in Egypt. Her name is Cleo and yes it's a reference to Queen Cleopatra. Anyway, I was back at Egypt after the championships. I din't tell her about it since I want it to be a surprise. She went to a different school than me so it was really hard to find her. The campus was as big as seven stadiums! When I did finally find her I saw her kissing another guy! I got furious so I ran over there and punched him in the face. I was going to demand an explanation when I suddenly heard a 'CUUUUUUTTTTTT!"

I had walked in on a movie set.

**Demure**

During my time in kindergarten I joined the choir after my mom signed me up. We had a performance the next day and we were told to memorize the song overnight. To make my Mom proud I pulled out an all nighter just to memorize the song. It was finally performance time and I was so confident that I sang louder than I ever did before. Until I realized something wrong.

I had memorized the wrong song. -_-

I quit the next day.

* * *

**Next up-Team Excalibur**


	4. Team Excalibur

**Sorry for the late update. School, Field Trips, Basketball training, Soccer Tournament and other stuff.**

**I don't own MFB.**

* * *

**Julian Konzern**

This is crushing my pride.

_Just get over it. It's not like you have the_ _**most** _ _embarrassing confession._

Good point, Sophie. Alright, I'll begin.

It happened about two years ago. I was in the airport with Nero (A/N: For those who don't know. He's Julian's brother in the manga who (like Kakeru Tategami) didn't make it in the actual anime) We were waiting for our father to come back after a business trip. I saw him but Nero suddenly ran off at the other direction. I was about to follow him when father beckoned me over so I walked over to him. Suddenly I bumped against something hard and fell down. When I opened my eyes I saw Nero already with father and both of them were laughing hard.

I walked into a glass wall by mistake.

**Wales**

I was walking trough the rose garden one day when I saw a small notebook by the fountain. Out of boredom I started to doodle on the back page. And...Uhm...I kinda wrote my feelings for Sophie in it. o/o I left it back there just in case. The next day Sophie confronted me-in her hands was the notebook.

I wrote my feelings for her in her own diary.

**Sophie**

I went to the salon with my Aunt one day. I finished a few minutes before she did so I sat on one of the waiting chairs. Unfortunately, I didn't know it was broken. The moment I sat on it it fell apart under me. Good thing only the hairdressers and my Aunt saw it.

**Klaus**

So my mother and I went to one of our neighbor's house for a party of some sorts. Our host-who was very old-pulled out a photo of a kid hanging upside down from a tree in her backyard without any clothes on. I said 'Man, that must be some idiotic kid back then.'

My Mom and the host suddenly bursted out laughing.

I was the naked kid in the picture.

* * *

**Next Chapter: Team Garcias**


	5. Team Garcias

**Alright, I won't waste your time giving excuses why I haven't updated in a while. Let's start.**

**I don't own MFB.**

* * *

**Selen Garcia**

I remember one time when Madoka invited us-my family and I- to a get together with the other blading teams. What? Just because my family and I joined the dark side doesn't mean I can't hang with girls. I mean, come on, there aren't that many female bladers so we got to stick together, know what I'm saying? Probably not. Anyway, I was playing truth or dare with the other girls. Even though I didn't want to I had to because I had nothing else to do. Plus, the boys pretty much made a mess with the living room. One thing we girls have in common: we hated getting dirty.

Then, Mei-mei suddenly dares me to kiss Tsubasa out of all people! It's not that I don't like him or anything. He's just not my type. Intelligent, Calm, Mysterious, Loyal, Headstrong, Courageous. And gold eyes! Don't forget the gold eyes. He's not my type at all.

Oh, who am I kidding?

Tsubasa is hot.

I saw him outside probably avoiding the mess as well. I went out, told him about the dare, he understood and I laid one on him.

One thing to say, it kind of, sort of, could've ended up longer than expected. Neither of us noticed the house had gone eerily quiet until we broke apart and we suddenly heard wolf whistles and cheers.

Everyone saw the whole thing.

And then Ian and Argo chased Tsubasa with a chainsaw and microwave.

No one knows why.

No one asks.

This is getting awkward.

Well...see you...

**Enzo Garcia**

_"Hey sis! Why are you blushing?"_

_"Cos my brothers blew my chance with a guy. That's why!" she yelled before storming off.  
_

_Er...okay..._

Yay! it's my turn! Amazing, huh? Let's see, most embarrassing moment. Oooohhhh, I've got one, amazing!

My siblings and I love playing pranks on each other during the World Championships. One time we were staying at a hotel in Thailand or was it Poland? No, I thing it was Greenland? Iceland? Finland? I don't know! All I know it's one of those places with the word 'land' in them. Anyway, I decided to play a prank on Ian so I did the old pail of water over the door trick. A few minutes later I heard the door slam so I hurriedly ran to see Ian's reaction but instead I saw that the door was still open. I decided to check if something went wrong. When I opened the door, however, the pail (still the water in it) fell on me. Argo and Ian, who were in the room, started laughing at me and Selen came out of her room also laughing. Turns out she was the one who made the slamming sound.

I was set up.

**Ian Garcia**

_"Hey lil' bro! How was it?"_

_Enzo glared at his brother," Four words. Karma is a bitch." Then he ran off like Selen did._

_Ian blinked. Did his brother just curse?_

Okay...that was unexpected. Guess he probably told you about the pail thing?

The day after Enzo's failure of a plan we had a press conference with the Thailand, Poland, whatever Team. As a part of the conference we had to take a picture together. So we were all standing there in front of the media when Enzo suddenly jumped from his spot and pulled my pants down.

Just as the camera clicked.

**Argo Garcia**

**(Skylark: I am going to enjoy this.)**

As part of some sort of publicity stunt the top blading teams in the championships had to play a soccer game for charity. It was Starbreakers, Wild Fang and Garcias vs. Gan Gan Galaxy, Wang Hu Zhong and Excalibur. The others were pretty much clueless about soccer so I signed my self up as goalkeeper. I don't wanna brag **(Actually he does)** but I'm pretty good. The other team hasn't scored past me yet. We might actually win. I even gloated about our victory in their faces. Then, out of nowhere, Wang Hu Zhong snapped and did their creepily synchronized teamwork and kicked the most powerful shot I've seen my whole life. Bah, it was no match for me. Until I realized they weren't aiming for the goal.

They were aiming below the belt.

My belt to be exact.

I had to go to the hospital for that.

* * *

**Next up and finally the last is Team Starbreakers. Seriously you guys have no idea how much I forced my fingers to type this up. Sorry for leaving you hanging. I've been doing that lately.**

**To apologize virtual Valentine's chocolate for everybody! I hope your hearts day didn't suck as much mine did.**


	6. Team Starbreakers

**I dont own MFB.**

* * *

** Damian Hart **

Quit pushing me you anme-obsessed freak!

_Alright, first of all It's not obsession, it's devotion. Second of all, I would if you stop fighting back._

What am I supposed to do when someone pulls up in a car-very nice Torchwood SUV by the way-and kidnaps you?

_Call for help, duh._

You took my cellphone!

_Oh..._

Anime-obse-

_*glares at the midget*_

*gulps nervously* Anime- _devoted_ idiot.

_Good. Now get on with your confession._

Fine. It all happened last summer. I got dragged to a camping trip with Team Starbreakers and Team Dungeon. On the first night I got sweaty so I decided to go for a swim by a nreaby lake. It was really quite-well, as queit as can be when you're sleeping in the same tent as a snoring machine like Masamune. Uhm...I started singing. What? I happen to think it's a fascinating hobby. Jack pretty much ruined painting for me. Great, now I'mm getting Skylark's off-topic disease. Where was I? Oh yeah, singing. I've been singing for about five minutes and when I stopped I suddenly heard some applauding. I turned around to find Zeo, Toby, Masamune, Jack and King all watching me. Toby was holding a laptop which was recording my 'performance' live to everyone I know. I got so angry I stood up to chase them. Then, They suddenly started laughing and pointing at me. I looked down and blushed.

I was wearing my rainbow-printed underwear.

On live feed.

** Jack **

_Jack, stop fixing my hair!_

But it's so messy. It shouldn't be even considered as hair. I can make it into a beautiful work of art.

_I've seen your art and trust me I'd rather have Masamune do my hair than you._

Meanie -_-"

Alright, my wonderful audiencem I shall now tell you how I, the amazing, beautiful, artistic, majestic, elegant Jack (enter last name here) befall (no pun intended) the tragedy that is childhood. When I was a kid I used to go around my house with my undies (not Damian's rainbow printed one of course. I'm pretty sure I have better tastes than that)and yelling 'I'm Underwear Man! Fear me!' During the HD Academy Days I got bored so I decided to do that again. Complete with bouncing on my bed and yelling special effects noise like 'Pow!' and 'Crash!' That night I was surprised to see Damian e-mailed me a link. When I cicked on it I gasped.

'Jack A.K.A. The Underwear Man.'

324 views.

Wait, refresh button.

1, 521, 839

Cue fainting.

_Clean up on Aisle Jack. Make it snappy. Zeo's coming next and I'm trying to find the right pen for him to use when he signs the Zeo Scrapbook I ma-I mean, my sister made. Right, my sister and totally not me. Ehehehe._

** Zeo Abyss **

And that's the last page. Man, you're sister's really diligent. Imagine making 108 pages dedicated to me.

_*blushes* Thanks_

Cool pen by the way. Purple glitter ink. Nice.

_ZEO ABYSS JUST COMPLIMENTED MY WRITING UTENSIL! *faints*_

-_-" Oh-kay...

Back when we were young-Toby, Masamune and I- Coach Steel gives our best blader an awesome gift every end of the year. Something about having something to remind him of a year's worth of good work. Last year our Top1 got cellphone! One day, I was last person to leave Dungeon Gym and I saw Coach's office left unopened. After making sure no one was around I went in and looked under his desk where the gift was half-wraped.

It was and iPad Mini!

New Year's Eve Coach was goign to give the gift. I prayed to God that I would get it.

"Zeo..."

I couldn't believe it. I started to jump around and swaying King, Masamune and Toby. Heck, I even danced with Damian and Jack out of excitement. Then, couzch suddenly says,

"...Can you hand this iPad to Toby?"

*facepalms* Epic Fail

** Toby/Faust **

_Huh? What happened?_

Zeo said you fainted so I waited until you wake up before I started.

_Why?_

It's impolite to tel your most embarassing moment when your host is passed out.

_You are polite. Most people take their chances and run out._

Shall I continue?

_Yeah sure._

Me, Masamune, Zeo and King were at the mall one day. I wnet to the bathroom and after I was done with my business I washed my hands. I heard Masamune's voice headed my way so I decided to play a prank on him. I hid in the first stall. When I heard the door open I jumped out an yelled ,"BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

I suddenly realized I was yelling at some random stranger. I started to apologize but he just walked away muttering 'crazy' inder his breath. What's more embarrassing was that the others were just outside and they heard the whole thing. They teased me all the way home. -_-" Worst mall trip ever.

* * *

**So that's the end of the second installment of the Confession Booth series. I'm already planning a third one focusing on the Legendary Bladers Arc. right after I finished hunting down subbed eps on Youtube anyway. And thanks to one of the reviews it inspired me to make a fourth special version.**

**I would like to thank you guys. Your reviews mean so much to me. I only wish I wasn't very forgetful so that I actually updated regularly. He-he. Thanks for those who favorit-ed and alert-ed this story. You guys are awesome. :) Please help yourself to the virtual buffet of Japanese delicacies and some chocolate cake. Hm...I could go for some cake right about now.**

**Until next time. This is SkylarkOfTheMoon signing off. Peace!  
**


End file.
